


Train Boys

by verydeathly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are best friends, M/M, Slow Burn, Underground Rapper Park Chanyeol, Underground Singer Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verydeathly/pseuds/verydeathly
Summary: Chanyeol was honestBaekhyun wasn'tAnother Underground Rap/College AU





	Train Boys

Baekhyun looked up from the car it's aged steel look showed a form of complex feelings that washed over him. This Hyundai that Baekhyun grew up in would be soon called memory, of an idea long missed. _The warmth of a home housed with a family._ His family. College is the biggest step a teenager could take in their life, taking into account that it's one more step towards maturity and adult-hood. Baekhyun wasn't so sure about going to college, but despite his inner protest, he stood by, not saying anything. He wouldn't have a say in the matter anyway. College, in Korean Culture, was important, almost as important as the student themselves, possibly more. 

When his birthday came, his parents didn't give Baekhyun time to ease into the fact that he was moving out in just a few months, they rushed him in. They simply gave him a college pamphlet and a swift push into the car as the three of them travelled around, taking college tours and talking about what Baekhyun would be in the future. Baekhyun felt like he was being thrown onto a stage without any notice, nothing prepared, nothing to say. Just a mic and two pairs of yearning eyes on the side of the stage, in front of the sea of people one might call the world.     

When his parents had asked him what his college major was going to be, the three of them already knew what it was going to be. Or at least, two of them knew. It was obvious what Baekhyun was going to choose. _Business Administration._ Just like his older bro, Byun Baekbeom, he decided to choose business. Not because it was the one thing he thought about when he woke up, or the idea he thought about when the cheesy class speakers asked the entire senior year what they wanted to be in a grade level assembly. Baekhyun chose it because it was practical. Baekhyun chose it because it was practical _and_ because his parents wanted him to have a steady life. Baekhyun knew, deep down, his parents were just trying to give him a future fit for the society they lived in. Yet, he felt like he was just filling the space to which his parents could not fill by themselves. He knew what his parents wanted, but did he know what he wanted? No.

Not anymore, at least. 

 

*

 

"Baekhyun," said Baekhyun's father, a well-rounded man and lawyer with pride filling his face as his eyes landed on the small teenager in the backseat of the Byun family's Hyundai. Baekhyun awoke from the call of his father, slightly groaning from his muscles protesting against the slight movement to adjust Baekhyun's position. His eyes opened only to be confused as to why he wasn't in his childhood home bed, until the dawning truth settled into his stomach as he realised that he was on his way to the College he would be attending, hopefully for the next four years. So that was the reason as to why he was losing his existence in between an embarrassingly pink suitcase and a black duffel bag that seemed like it was about to burst. 

"When you get to your new dorm, we'll drop off our things and then treat you to dinner," continued Baekhyun's father. Baekhyun's expression lightened, which was the opposite to the matter going on inside of him. He felt his chest tighten as he knew that tonight would be the last time he would be known as 'small little brother Baekhyun' or 'the Byun family's' youngest,' and instead named 'the Byun family's college kid,' or something along of the lines of that. Whatever the name was, it was another reminder that Baekhyun wouldn't go home to his mother sitting next to the window, waving at Baekhyun as Baekhyun blushed, afraid that his friends might've seen his mother, and yet Baekhyun still waved back, every time he saw his mom waving through the window. That was just one example of the unbreakable mother-son connection that Baekhyun and his mother had, it would be lame for Baekhyun to call his mother his best friend, but sometimes he felt as if it were almost completely true.   

All Baekhyun could do was nod, despite the fact that his parents were looking at the road ahead of them, Baekhyun was sure that the message had gotten through. The silence showed clear evidence. Baekhyun was too absorbed in his own thoughts to be bothered. Which was one of the rarest moments, for Baekhyun was constantly busying himself with those around him to even be able to share a moment with Baekhyun, himself and he. Which is what concerned Baekhyun the most, he was so _nervous._ The drive from Baekhyun's newly found University and his old childhood home was only a six-hour drive, yet it seemed so far away. Baekhyun felt so far away from home. Baekhyun had barely peeped a word throughout the entirety of his six-hour drive, only for every time he did he felt like his words would just get cluttered at the back of his throat, ready to spill out, but the pressure subsided and Baekhyun would go back to regretting not saying anything. 

The scenery outside was that of a new world, from the crowded streets of condensly packed opinions, ideas and people to the spread-out trees of solemnness. It made Baekhyun feel lonely and think lonely thoughts. The change of scenery, though sometimes uncomfortable different to Baekhyun, was a nice new feature to moving out of Baekhyun's town. Sometimes he found the packed streets and bustling people a little overwhelming. As he recalled the memory of when Baekhyun was just so fed up with the over-populated city that he just hid in the closest alley he could find, to calm his breathing. Until his friend, usually Tao, would find him and help him out. 

“We’re here,” stated Baekhyun’s mother, her voice slowly pulling Baekhyun out of his thoughts and back into reality, where it should be. The car slowed to a stop as Baekhyun's father pulled the key out of the engine. It was weird for Baekhyun not to hear the constant humming of the engine, because he had for the past six hours. 

The warm air caressed Baekhyun's face unwillingly. Baekhyun frowned at the heat, as he immediately wondered what compelled him to wearing sweatpants on a hot summer's day. The heat rippled over the Byun family as Baekhyun helped his mother with the several suitcases in the trunk and backseat of the car. After some trudging through what Baekhyun could only guess was either freshmen or the upper class-men.  And over the prying of Baekhyun's parents, the severe yelling of reuniting classmates/college mates, Baekhyun finally found his designated dorm hall.

"Room 9, floor 4," read Baekhyun off the small piece of paper that was attached to his room key. Anxiety beat a drum in his chest, and it seemed to be the loudest thing in the quiet dorm. Baekhyun could only guess that other students had settled down, and had migrated to the dining hall, or just exploring the new campus. When Baekhyun registered for his room, the person distributing the keys asked him if he was aware that he was going to have a roommate. All Baekhyun could do was nod, if he said no what was there to do? Baekhyun knew that the only reason he had a roommate was because single dorms were probably taken. To Baekhyun’s luck, he was in a same sex dorm, maybe the universe didn’t hate him. (There are more co-ed dorms than same sex dorms) 

_Is he already going to be there?_

 

_What will he be like?_

 

_Will he like me—will we even get along?_

Questions ran through Baekhyun’s mind with a hint of anxiety and confusion. His parents had gone back to the registration hall of the university to learn more about the university it’s self. To Baekhyun’s surprise, he heard loud music from his soon-to-be-called dorm. Baekhyun gulped, the music’s beat thumped roughly on thin walls of the dorm, evidently much louder in the room. The music itself was something that Baekhyun would usually despise listening to, he wasn’t the one to listen to heavy rap. Baekhyun took a deep breath before putting his key into the slot of the doorknob, opening the creaky dark wood door to be greeted with a wall of loud rap music. Slapping Baekhyun in the face with it’s heavy beat as Baekhyun drooped down into a heavier mood, subconsciously frowning. Grabbing his pink luggage and duffel bag, he proceeded to the room.  

Baekhyun was greeted with one room, split into to two, figuratively. The walls were painted white faded with age, Baekhyun traced the outlines with his eyes until he met a simple dark wood bed post, on top of it, Baekhyun could only guess was a cheap mattress—the university housed many students and teachers alike—accompanied by a simple (yet again dark wood) desk, attached to one shelf and a chair. When Baekhyun looked to the right of his new home for a year, he saw the same layout, only there was a speaker attached to a phone on the desk, the wall littered with posters of kpop idols and what Baekhyun guessed was American artists alike. Where Baekhyun could assume the loud, American rap music was coming from. In front of his roommate’s bed, stood a closet, Baekhyun guessed for the both of them. He looked to his left, not only did he see the doorway to the small white tiled bathroom, he saw a six foot giant standing in front of him. A toothbrush in Baekhyun’s roommates mouth. 

Brown haired bangs scattered above his eyebrows, yet still styled to look curly and brushed up. Who ever Baekhyun’s roommate was, he was nicely built, with a tall nose, and almost plump lips. With Baekhyun’s roommates broadened shoulders and tall figure, Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous of the man standing in front of him. The only thing Baekhyun found peculiar was his roommates ears. They perked up, almost like a dog, but on a humanoid body, one could only think of one word.

“Elf,” whispered Baekhyun as he caught himself staring at the giant (elf?). Though his ears resembled that of an elf, he certainly was not dressed like one, the mysterious elf (giant?) wore a short sleeve black and white striped shirt accompanied with black jeans and grey socks.

Baekhyun’s roommate opened his mouth, saying something incoherent. Baekhyun attempted to signal that he wasn’t able to hear anything the giant was saying, because of the loud music in the background. Luckily, his roommate got the message as he walked over to his self proclaimed desk and turned off his music. His roommate looked up from his phone with a genuine smile, flashing a white array of teeth. His toothbrush, now in his hands.

“Sorry about my music,” apologised the man his face—Baekhyun noticed—looked young, despite the deep voice that broke the awkward silence. The man made his way over to the bathroom, spitting out the content in his mouth. Baekhyun cringed, he’s never known how people are able to keep toothpaste in their mouth for so long, for Baekhyun it stung the insides of his mouth. After the man finished wiping his mouth off with a towel, he look back at Baekhyun, slightly lowering his head so he was able to make eye contact with the smaller of the two. Baekhyun internally frowned, remembering that one of his shortcomings was his height. 

“Were you saying anything, before?” inquired the man, Baekhyun’s eyes widened. Realising that if Baekhyun told the man what he was talking about, might make the entire year a little awkward. Baekhyun coughed as he realised that he hadn’t introduced himself, and thank the universe for that.

“I was just um, saying, that my name is— I’m Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun,” smiled Baekhyun, putting his duffel bag down and holding his hand out for the man to shake. The man smiled, as he closed the gap between the two of them. 

“Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol,” grinned Chanyeol, giving him smirking glances which only seemed to confuse Baekhyun. Baekhyun shook it off as he continued to unpack his suitcase and duffel bag, leaving his backpack on the mattress. Just as Baekhyun suspected, when Baekhyun put down his backpack on the mattress, it made a weird sound and showed no indentation, to only what Baekhyun could assume was because of the hardness of the mattress. Baekhyun groaned, letting worry for his back and body fill him. He made a note to himself to apologise to the parts of his body that would suffer the most in a years time. Baekhyun kicked his suitcase under his bed along with his duffel bag, letting his mind rest from the tasks he knew needed to be done. 

Baekhyun heard a strange noise from the other side of the room, to find Chanyeol sitting on his bed, stifling what Baekhyun could only guess as laughter as he followed Chanyeol’s gaze to under Baekhyun’s bed. 

“Nice suitcase,” said Chanyeol, choking back chuckles as Baekhyun’s cheeks lit up like a wild fire, he face palmed himself. After meeting him perfectly good looking roommate, for a brief moment he forgot about the suitcase his mother forced him to use. (It was the biggest suitcase in the house). Baekhyun felt his brain falter, as he replied—in an attempt to be witty—with something that just made Chanyeol laugh harder. 

“I think pink looks good on the suitcase,” the minutes following consisted of Chanyeol laughing horrendously, as Baekhyun fought back the temptation to laugh along with him only allowing himself to go as far as a bright smile, Chanyeol seemed like a happy go lucky guy. 

If there was one thing Baekhyun was looking forward to this year, it was sharing a room with Chanyeol.

 

**

 

Meeting Baekhyun was probably the worst first impression Chanyeol has ever made. Chanyeol was blasting Eminem’slose yourself, while trying to let off steam from the anxiety of entering a new university. Chanyeol still is worried because over the loud music, when the two had first met, Baekhyun had said something that Chanyeol couldn’t hear. It was short, almost like it was only a word. But when Chanyeol had turned the music off, Chanyeol couldn’t help but think that Baekhyun had changed what he said. 

Whatever Baekhyun said, he hoped it was just some word like ‘oh,’ or ‘hi’ instead of something like ‘weird.’ Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun grew redder by the second, concerned if Baekhyun was actually just blushing or he was fuming with anger. But after opening his eyes from laughing, he was pleased to see Baekhyun grinning back at him. 

Chanyeol marvelled at the sight of the smaller of the two boys, Baekhyun was so small, almost cute. Chanyeol’s own height made Baekhyun seem to dwindle in size, almost shrivel, like a dying flower. Chanyeol noticed the smaller ones personality too, in the few minutes that Chanyeol had known Baekhyun, he noticed many things already. Which was bizarre, for Chanyeol always seemed to get by life, without noticing the small details in life. Baekhyun carried himself in a humble matter, almost _scared._ Scared of what? Chanyeol wondered to himself.

Chanyeol opened his phone to find his background, a picture of him and his older sister ‘Noona’ if you must call her that, Chanyeol was always reluctant to call her Noona for she had the maturity of a four year old. Park Yoora, his older sister had warned him about university and college and common struggles throughout his times in the university. Luckily for him, Yoora was attending her final year in the same university as Chanyeol, so even though Chanyeol doubted he’d be able to share the same school with Yoora just one more time, until she graduated. 

_“Alright, there are a few things you need to know about our University,” started Yoora as she pulled Chanyeol in close. It was Chanyeol’s birthday today, and though it wasn’t even past the first semester of Chanyeol’s senior year, Yoora was already giving him the college talk. Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he reluctantly listened to Yoora’s nagging. The room was dark, only a single lamp lighting up the Park sibling’s room, they shared a room for the two of them just loved each other that much. Even against their father’s will, because their father argued it would be awkward for two kids with opposite genders to share a room. Chanyeol giggled at the remark, as he reminded his father that he didn’t even like the opposite sex that way._

_“First off, this doesn’t just go for our school,” resumed Yoora after pausing to note that Chanyeol was in fact rolling his eyes at her, “most popular kids have a hard time in college. So buckle up.”_

_“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” replied Chanyeol, he faked being hurt as Yoora laughed, “I’m not that popular.”_

_“Yeah you are, but I’m joking, you’re going to be fine. You’re going to do what you do best anyways,” chuckled Yoora, as she smirked at Chanyeol deviously, but with a hint of pride in her eyes. Chanyeol couldn’t help but grin, “which leads me to my next point.”_

_What Chanyeol didn’t expect, was the large, oddly shaped box that Yoora pulled from behind her. At first, Chanyeol was skeptical and unsure of the weird black box that had-- as Chanyeol swore magically appeared -- from behind her. Yet as Yoora opened the box, it’s the spark that lit up inside Chanyeol’s eyes which made him not only sure of his college major, but also felt himself be one step closer to his dreams._

_Yoora had gotten him a guitar._

_“You better be pursuing your dreams, or I spent 87,000 won(around $81 USD for reference) for nothing,” said Yoora after Chanyeol lifted his eyebrow, unbelieving that Yoora had gotten such a high quality guitar by herself, “okay maybe our parents cashed in a bit, but I paid for the most part.”_

_Nonetheless, Chanyeol was not only grateful for Yoora, but he was grateful for the lesson that he had learnt from Yoora too._

_Chanyeol made a promise to himself on that day, his birthday: the promise that he would major in music, even if the world was against him._

“Chanyeol,” spoke Baekhyun, as Chanyeol’s gaze and thoughts flickered away from his phone screen. 

“Sorry, what?” questioned Chanyeol as he tucked his phone away into his pocket. Baekhyun smiled at the floor, with what Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice as nothing but a complex mix of feelings. Chanyeol had to admit that it felt weird, to notice everything about a person he didn’t even know, but nevertheless, Chanyeol shook it off as proceeded to prepare an answer for whatever question Baekhyun had for him. 

“Yeollie, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?” asked Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s ears and brain confused each other. _Did Baekhyun just called him Yeollie?_ Chanyeol decided not to play it off, as he gave Baekhyun a mischievous smirk, confusing the other boy sitting on the bed. 

“Chanyeol,” corrected Chanyeol, as he watched Baekhyun’s features travel through different expressions including confusion, realisation and embarrassment. Baekhyun’s ears lit up like a red traffic light in embarrassment, causing the bigger of the two to unintentionally laugh again. 

“I-I’m so sorry,” stuttered Baekhyun, covering his face with the grey sweatshirt the small korean boy had brought with him. Causing Chanyeol to giggle at the sight of Baekhyun’s flustered state, “it’s just you remind me of someone who has a similar name.”

“It’s okay,” stated Chanyeol, attempting to turn the conversation to what Baekhyun really wanted to talk about, “what did you need as a favour?”

“Oh, it’s just, I’m having dinner with my parents before they leave tonight and I was wondering if the next time you go to the dinner hall, could you take me with you so I don’t get lost?” explained Baekhyun as Chanyeol grinned, giving Baekhyun a quick thumbs up realising that it was already getting late and that his friend Kyungsoo was probably waiting for him at the dinner hall. Picking up his phone and checking his messages, Chanyeol felt a twinge of guilt in his chest after realising that he had left his friend hanging.

 

**motherkyungsoo:** where are you? I’ve been waiting for ten minutes.

**You:** I’m on my way, sorry I was meeting my roommate. 

**motherkungsoo:** oooo, he cute?

**You:** no… not every guy I see I immediately wanna smash

_seen_

Chanyeol grabbed his earbuds and dorm key, he left for the dinner hall, with one final wave to Baekhyun, Chanyeol entered the warm night, leaving the smaller of the korean boys alone. 

 

*

 

As Chanyeol left, Baekhyun couldn’t help but resort back into his thoughts. Baekhyun took his phone out of his sweatpants pocket, checking the time. It was only 6:00 pm, he had an hour before he had to meet his parents. Baekhyun decided to open up his KaKao talk. Baekhyun smiled as he scrolled through his group chat, his friends, Luhan and Yixing talking about who is a better singer, Secret’s Sunhwa or SNSD’s Taeyeon. Baekhyun chuckled, he knew that the both of them weren’t straight and fanboying over girl groups wouldn’t change that, plus Baekhyun knew that Taeyeon is a better singer anyways. 

It was when he scrolled through his camera roll he started to get sentimental. He missed his friends from his old high school, though he didn’t have many. He put his heart out to the ones he did have, though it did take a while. Baekhyun, through the quiet melancholy heard himself sniff, realising that he felt like crying. Baekhyun sighed, he was so weak for crying over friends that he would most likely see again. So Baekhyun did what he usually does, he hides. And this time, he’s hiding from the world. 

Baekhyun examined the closet, just like the dorm room, the closet was split into to two. The closet had two doors, a wall separating the two closets, in each division of the closet there was an open space and under that were several drawers where Baekhyun could only guess was where one would put their t-shirts. A bar near the ceiling, pushed through the two sides of the closets, where you would put your hangers to hang clothing. Baekhyun climbed into the side that wasn’t completely covered in Chanyeol’s clothing. It was a tight space and the door barely closed once Baekhyun was in it, but despite the creaking protest of the closet. Baekhyun let the darkness devour him as he opened up his phone to play a soft piano song.

Closing his eyes, to prevent them from stinging, and pursing his lips, Baekhyun just let himself listen to the music and reside in the bottomless pit of his thoughts, with only one conclusion. 

_College is overwhelming._

 

_*_

 

“Where the fuck were you?” asked Kyungsoo, a backpack slung over his shoulder as he watched the giant Korean emerge from the not so dark and luxurious college sidewalk. Kyungsoo frowns as he sees his good friend wearing a button down shirt and dress pants. Scrunching up his nose, he grabs Chanyeol by the arm, “What made you so formal?”

“What’s with all these questions Soo?” inquired Chanyeol suspiciously. Sure, Kyungsoo was naturally in a sassy mood, but none of them were all up in Chanyeol’s face, they usually were directed to their other friends. But as Chanyeol realises his new environment, he too, frowns. Since Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s friends were not in the same colleges, he would have to be alone in defending Kyungsoo’s roasts and jabs at everything wrong (and right) with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol one last stare until Chanyeol gave in with a groan, “I was nervous alright? We eat dinner with the seniors and I’m done being treated like a freshmen. And like I told you, I was with my roommate.”

“Oh right, for that long?” responded Kyungsoo, his eyes focused on the dining hall ahead, Chanyeol subconsciously nodded, thinking back to the smaller korean boy. Chanyeol lifted the corners of his mouth, forming a smile. As Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo, he saw a small grinning teenager looking back. Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he decided to just run towards the dining hall, laughing as he heard the screams of the shorter behind him. 

What he didn’t expect was the tackle that he received from the shorter before he was able to even reach the first step of the dining hall. The fall earned stares from other college kids and a few parents.

“Kyungsoo what the hell!” screeched Chanyeol, practically throwing the owl eyed boy off Chanyeol. With a stumble, Kyungsoo scrambled to stand up, grabbing the taller’s wrist and leading him away from the warm light of the dinner hall. In the midst of confusion, anger and annoyance, Chanyeol was somehow able to yank his wrist out the of smaller’s surprisingly strong hands. 

“We’re not going to the dinner hall,” snorted Kyungsoo, as if Chanyeol was supposed to know this. Chanyeol let the corners of his mouth fall, with an incredulous snort directed back at the Kyungsoo, Chanyeol started to walk towards the dining hall. 

“It includes rapping,” shouted Kyungsoo with evidence of what Chanyeol believed to be a smirk in his voice. Rapping was Chanyeol’s holy spirit. In tradition, millions of people worldwide dedicate their life to religion, Chanyeol’s religion was rapping. To Chanyeol rapping was breathing, a form of creativity but a wild untamed beast waiting for Chanyeol to tame. Somewhere along the way of becoming lost in his thoughts, he felt himself walk along with Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo made him run through lively streets, abandoned alleyways, etc. 

“What the fuck,” breathed Chanyeol, as Kyungsoo breathlessly led him to a small street with one hole in the ground, steps and railing lined up, where Chanyeol guessed to be a train station, there wasn’t anything to see. Except for the entrance of what Chanyeol thought was once a underground train station. And even a first grader could tell that the train station, even though brightly lit with flashlights duck taped to the railing on the side of the steps leading downward to the underground entrance, hadn’t been used for _what it was built for_ in at least a couple of months. There wasn’t a lot going on in the desolate part of town the two were in. Buildings cluttered the side of the street, the darkness of the also abandoned buildings seemed to almost be caving in on the pair of teenagers and the train station entrance. The only light source besides the flashlights taped to the railing was one street lamp that lightbulb’s seem to almost run out of juice.Chanyeol looked at the smaller, phone in hand as Kyungsoo put one hand on his waste, sweating in the warm summer night. The tainted yellow lights fell on Kyungsoo like a harsh blanket. 

“This is the place,” spoke Kyungsoo, breaking the silence the two built by stopping and catching their breath. Yet once Chanyeol was ready to move again, the smaller of the two pushed him, stopped whatever momentum Chanyeol had. Kyungsoo, with his best interest dared a smile at Chanyeol, making the giant roll his eyes.

“You might want to wear this instead,” suggested Kyungsoo, holding out a folded white t-shirt and black jeans, that he had taken out of his black backpack. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, and with all his laziness of the expectancy of the millennial generation he waved the clothes away, replying with a simple ‘i’m lazy.’ Kyungsoo gave an unreadable expression to Chanyeol, before Kyungsoo started speaking, the farthest Chanyeol got to reading the owl eyed boy’s expression was mad or annoyed with a side of happiness. 

“Okay, you’re choice,” shrugged Kyungsoo, leading Chanyeol into the abandoned underground train station, siamotainously raising Chanyeol’s suspicions. After all, who wouldn’t want to know where they were going after being forced to skip their first college cafeteria outing? Chanyeol wasn’t a boring person. He promised. 

But Chanyeol’s questions were all diminished when he was met with something that exceeded his expectations. 

 

 

 


End file.
